I miss you
by IheartRonaldWeasley
Summary: DH missing moments between Harry and Ginny with hints of Ron Hermione. More moments to come!
1. Memories and Dreams

It was the night before Bill and Fleur were to be married and everyone in the Burrow was sound asleep all except Ginny Weasley. She tossed and turned but she couldn't force herself to sleep. The reason for her insomnia was a boy just a few rooms away, Harry Potter.

Ginny had loved Harry since the first time she saw him at the train station when she was eleven. Of course when she was younger she would daydream about him as her boyfriend, but she never thought it would actually happen. But it did! Just a few short months ago when Harry grabbed her and kissed her in the Common Room in front of everyone. Ginny smiled to herself as she remembered the softness of his lips the first time they kissed.

Then she remembered how it came to an all too abrupt halt. When Dumbledore died Harry realized that anyone he was close to was in danger so he broke things off with her for her own safety. She remembered how broken she felt when there relationship ended. As soon as Harry said that they couldn't be together she felt hollow, like she still had a body but there was nothing in it.

She immediately threw up her walls. She would not let anyone see how upset she really was. She always wanted to look tough and never wanted anyone to see her emotional side. What no one knew was that she cried herself to sleep for a month straight.

Then just a few days ago the Order got a group together to bring Harry to the Burrow for his safety. Ginny had mixed emotions about seeing him again. She had finally stopped the incessant flow of tears and had accepted the fact that he was no longer her boyfriend. But now, he was coming to live with her and she would have to see him everyday.

On the day he was to arrive she felt nothing but anxious nerves and fear. She was afraid for her brothers, father, Hermione, and Harry because of all the danger they would be facing should they run into Voldemort. Yet she was anxious to see Harry again, but nervous at the same time. What if he ignored her? She didn't think she could bear it if he were to walk by her as if she didn't exist.

Then the first portkey arrived, alone. Then the second, still alone. Ginny remembered how she tried to calm her mother as she was having a breakdown. Then the third portkey arrived with Hagrid and Harry. Ginny wanted nothing more than to run to Harry and fling her arms around his neck like she used to, but she refrained, knowing it was for the better.

He looked happy to see her and when she did make eye contact with those striking green eyes she felt her stomach do a flip. Then everyone began to get back and she knew it would be a while before she could talk to him alone.

Ginny remembered how just that morning she woke up and realized it was Harry's birthday. She had had absolutely no idea what to get him, then she thought of the one thing she would want from him had it been her birthday. She siezed her opportunity that afternoon when she saw him walking up the stairs with Ron and Hermione.

When Harry walked into her room her heart started beating so fast she thought it would pop out of her chest. He said something but she wasn't listening. Then she stepped closer to him closing the gap between them and kissed him. As soon as her lips touched his she felt stupid. She had just kissed him out of the blue with no warning. What was she thinking? He had just broken up with her a month ago and here she is kissing him? Then the best thing happened, Harry put his arms around her and kissed her back. Harry could make her happier like nothing and nobody else could. His lips were perfect and she never wanted the perfect moment to end.

Then it did end. Ron, her idiotic brother, burst into her room and made the perfect moment pop. As they broke apart Ginny realized that Harry really did want her too. This realization brought her to tears.

As she lay there re-living her kiss with Harry over and over again in her mind she wanted to see him again so badly it hurt. Ginny quietly slipped out of her bed and tip-toed across the room so that she would not awaken Hermione. She silently left her bedroom and entered the room that Harry was sharing with Ron. As she was walking toward Harry in his bed under the window she heard Ron whisper in his sleep, "Hermione…." Ginny surpressed a giggle.

She always knew that Ron was hiding his feelings for Hermione it was just funny to hear him dreaming about her. Ginny quietly walked over and sank into the chair next to Harry's bed. She reached over and lightly brushed the hair on his forehead and traced his lightning shaped scar with her finger. She wanted nothing more than for him to take her with him wherever it was he was going.

Ginny was unsure of how long she sat there just watching him sleep. She let out a sigh and stood to go looking down at him one last time. As she took her first step toward the door she heard it, the sweetest voice in the world, "Ginny…." She smiled and turned around to talk to Harry, but saw that he was still asleep. He had a huge sweet smile on his face, the same smile he always gave her right after he kissed her.

Ginny then had all of the reassurance she needed. Harry was lying in his bed dreaming of her. As she walked back toward her room she continued to hear her favorite sound reverberating in her head, the sound of Harry Potter saying her name. As she lay down again in her own bed she fell right to sleep and dreamed about Harry, knowing that he was just a few rooms away dreaming of her too.


	2. Starting Over

A/N: This chapter is a oneshot following the last line of the final chapter. Harry's POV.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling I own nothing.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned and left the headmaster's office. After walking along the corridor a little way Harry realized there was something he just had to do before he could sleep.

"Hey guys, I will catch up with you in a little while," he said. "Where are you going?" asked Ron. "There's just something I have to do." "Alright see you in a little while mate!" At this Ron and Hermione continued on there way to the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron interlaced his fingers with Hermione's as they walked.

Harry smiled to himself. He always knew Ron and Hermione would end up together, he just couldn't believe it had taken them so long.

Most of that was Ron's fault though. Hermione had just started showing signs of liking him during their sixth year and Ron chose to ask out Lavender Brown. Harry still didn't understand what Ron had seen in her, other than the fact that she was willing to snog him anywhere at anytime.

As Harry continued on his walk to get where he needed to be he passed many corridors and classrooms that held so many memories. As he passed one classroom he remembered walking into it to comfort Hermione about Ron snogging Lavender. Then Ron and Lavender came into the classroom thinking it was empty so that they could snog some more and Hermione sent a flock of birds at Ron. Harry laughed to himself as he remembered Ron furiously swatting at the little yellow birds.

The next classroom he walked past was the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. This room reminded him of Lupin teaching him how to produce a patronus in his third year.

Lupin…..how could a man who had so much going for him in life just die in a matter of minutes. He was just starting to achieve the normal life he had always wanted. He had been married for a few months to Tonks and they had just had their first childe Teddy, the child Lupin never thought he would have. Harry realized at that moment that little Teddy would be growing up much in the same way that he himself did. With no parents. Harry made a promise to himself right then that he would be a sort of father figure to Teddy and always be present in his life.

As Harry turned down the next corridor he realized that this is where the first warning about the Chamber of Secrets had appeared during his second year. No one could believe that it had been young little Ginny Weasley who had actually opened the Chamber.

Ginny…..at the thought of her name Harry felt a chill run through him. He had missed her so much in the last few months that it had actually made his heart hurt.

For the first few years that Harry knew Ginny he thought of her only as Ron's little sister. Then at the end of his fifth year he started to notice her as a bit more than just his best mate's sister. When they were at the Ministry of Magic he realized that he feared for her safety more so than any one else's. The more he watched her he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon.

After that night he began to notice Ginny even more, yet he continued to convince himself that it would never work because she was Ron's little sister. Then a few months later he caught her snogging Dean Thomas. At that moment Harry wanted nothing more than to strangle Dean with his bare hands.

Then a few months later he did the thing he had wanted to do for over a year. He grabbed Ginny and kissed her in the Gryffindor Common Room in front of everyone, including Ron. To his great relief she kissed him back and for those few short moments Harry felt as if his feet had left the ground.

For those short months that Ginny had been his girlfriend he felt like everything was perfect, as if he was living in a dream. He felt almost as if the world was fine and there was no evil. That perfect dream was shattered, however, the night Dumbledore was killed.

Harry realized no one was safe and he had to break things off with Ginny in order to protect her. He would not let her die because of him like so many other people had. He could tell that he had hurt her but he knew it was for the best, no matter how much it tore him up inside.

This last year had been the worst. Spending every day not knowing if Ginny was safe, if she was unharmed, and worst of all……if she had moved on to someone else. Harry knew that he had to talk to her this minute.

As he entered the Great Hall he saw her just a few feet away with her parents. He walked over to her and said, "Ginny, may I please have a moment?" "Sure, Harry." she replied.

She quietly followed him out of the school and onto the grounds of the school. As they walked neither of them spoke. Harry was trying to form the words in his head that he knew she needed to hear. They stopped walking and he turned to face her.

When he looked into her eyes he saw the affects of the battle. He saw her exhaustion, sadness, and pain, and there was still some fear in them. He could not imagine what was going through her mind. She had lost one of her brothers and for a while she thought she had lost him too. When Harry acted like he was dead it took all of his strength not to get up and run to her when he heard her call his name in fright.

He was amazed, however, that after all she had been through that night that she could still look so flawless and beautiful.

"Ginny," he said breaking the silence, "over the past few months I have seen more heartache and destruction than I have ever cared to see in a lifetime. I just want you to know that during all of those times I always thought of you." At this point his voice began to crack. But he willed himself to go on, she needed to hear this. "Tonight when I went to the forest to meet Voldemort, I knew I had to let him kill me for it all to end. Ginny, I did die out there for a little while, but just so you kow, right before he sent that curse at me the last thing I thought of was you. I saw your face, I could feel your touch, I could smell your hair, and I could taste your lips."

He finally looked into her eyes again and saw the first two tears spill onto her cheeks. He reached up and wiped them away with his thumb and said, "I love you Ginny Weasley." With this he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer and kissed her. Not a hard kiss but just a soft sweet kiss. Then she responded by deepening the kiss and putting her arms around his neck.

After a few moments they broke apart and Ginny gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "I love you too Harry." Harry smiled and knew that after all he had been through over the last year, it was worth it all. Just to hear Ginny Weasley say those words.

A/N I will put up another chapter soon. I also have a Ron/Hermione missing moment series that I hope to put up! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. The Best Present Ever

Harry and Ginny Pottter had been married for almost four years and life couldn't be better for either of them. Harry was steadily moving up in the Auror department at the Ministry of Magic and Ginny was doing well with her job at St. Mungos. But Ginny was afraid that all of this was about to change.

She had been very sick over the last few weeks and she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She had a terrible feeling that it was going to be something that was very serious. Today while she was at work she felt aweful and had some tests run just to check everything out. Now as she sat in the waiting room she felt even worse because of her fear that something was wrong.

After a few moments a Healer came in and ushered her into his office. As Ginny sat down he started, "Well, Mrs. Potter, your test results for spattergoit came back negative as well as your results for cancer which I believe were your two greatest concerns." "Yes, that wonderful!'' Ginny said. "But," the Healer continued, "we did run one other test that came back positive." "Oh no, what is it?" Ginny asked fearing the worst.

"Well Mrs. Potter, it seems that you are going to have a baby." Ginny's jaw dropped. "I'm going to h-have a-a w-what?" "A baby." The Healer said smiling. "A baby? How did that happen??" The Healer cleared his throat, "Well Mrs. Potter I thought that was kind of obvious but…." "Oh no," Ginny said, "I know how, but…..how?"

Ginny had to keep reminding herself to breathe. What would Harry say? She wasn't ready for a baby and neither was he. Ginny had always wanted to have a family, but she didn't feel like she was able to be responsible for a human life right now.

As she left the hospital and began her walk home she started to panic. What if Harry flipped out and didn't want it? They were both so busy with their jobs, they didn't have time to raise a baby. Ginny knew it must have happened a few weeks ago on Valentines day. Harry had been so romantic….she supposed they just weren't as careful as they usually were.

As she walked up to their front door she saw a letter taped to it. GINNY POTTER was clearly written on the outside of the envelope. Ginny reached up and took it down and opened it to read the letter.

Dearest Ginny,

Happy anniversery darling! I have a very special evening planned for us. You have a present waiting for you on the bed. Put it on and meet me at the park at 7:30 for a picnic!

All my love,

Harry

Their anniversery? How could she forget? She never forgot things like this. She supposed with her unexpected sickness over the last few weeks it had just slipped her mind.

As she walked into the house and into the bedroom she saw a white box lying on the bed with a dozen red roses resting on top. She walked over to it and opened it. Inside was a gorgeous, strapless, black cocktail dress. A few months ago she had seen this very dress when she was shopping with Harry. She rememebered how she had thrown a fit over how beautiful it was, and now here it is.

Ginny took a quick shower and thought about how she would tell Harry about the baby. She knew she had to tell him tonight, she didn't want to keep it from him. The whole thing made her feel as if she had a huge weight dropped onto her shoulders.

After she was completely dressed and had her hair and make-up done she still had no idea how to tell him. She pulled on her favorite pair of black pumps and put on her favorite white gold hoops and walked into their backyard. She then stopped and, shaking, turned on the spot and apparated to the park.

When she opened her eyes again she was standing in her favorite park. This park was where Harry had proposed to her and where a few months later they were married. It was an open grassy meadow surrounded by trees with a small playground over to one side and a huge hill that she loved to sit on and look at the stars.

As Ginny walked up the hill she saw Harry. He was dressed in a nice suit and tie that she had given to him for Christmas. Just behind him was a small table set for two with a white table cloth draped over it and rose petals scattered across it and two beautiful candles lit in the middle.

"Ginny, you look stunning!" Harry stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. "You're not so bad yourself!" she replied. Harry grabbed her hand and led her to the table and seated her. She looked down and saw a wonderful plate of her favorite pasta before her. "Harry, did you make this all by yourself?"

"Well, Ron helped a little bit." he chuckled. Ron had recently proven himself quite the cook since he and Hermione had been married. "Well it looks absolutely delicious!" she said and Harry smiled. "Well go ahead and tuck in!" Ginny laughed.

They made small talk over dinner and discussed their jobs and how their day had been. As Harry took the last bite of his pasta Ginny knew that the time was getting closer for her to tell him.

"Harry," she started. "No, wait Ginny, I want to give you my gift first!" he smiled. "I thought the dress and the dinner were my gifts?" "Well, just one more thing." he said. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box and passed it to her across the table. "Harry," "No go ahead and open it!" he said. She opened the box and there was a gorgeous necklace inside. It was a spiral of diamonds on a white gold chain. "Harry, it's gorgeous!" she whispered. Harry walked around to her and fastened it around her neck. "Happy Anniversery" he said. He leaned in and gave her a quick peck then walked back to his seat on the other side of the table. "Harry, I love it."

Ginny knew now was the time. She thought that maybe the sooner she told him then maybe he wouldn't be so mad. "Harry, there's something I have to tell you. Over the past few weeks, you know, I haven't been feeling very well." "Yeah, but it's just a bug or something right?" he asked. "Well, not exactly. I had some tests run today while I was at work and…" "Ginny, are you ok? Whatever it is I promise we will get through it alright?" Ginny looked at him and saw the concern etched onto his face. "No, Harry, what I'm trying to tell you is……I'm p-pregnant." She finally said. Ginny felt like she was going to cry. She couldn't meet Harry's eyes, so she just simply looked at her hands as they played with the hem of her dress on her lap.

"You're pregnant?" he asked. Ginny just simply nodded her head still not looking at him. Harry jumped out of his seat and shouted, "I'm going to be a father?" For the first time since she said it she looked at Harry. He had a huge smile on his face and his eyes were glowing. "Yes, you are." she said. Harry ran around the table and gave her a huge hug lifting her off of her chair and twirling her around.

"Ginny, this is the best gift you could ever have given me!" Ginny giggled, "Really?" "YES!" he screamed. He brought her down and kissed her so passionately it took her breath away. He gave her another hug and said, "Oh Ginny, I love you! I am so happy!" "Really?" she asked again, " You're not mad?" "How could I be mad? All I have ever wanted was to be a father! This is truly the best thing ever!"

Harry then got on his knees and placed his head on Ginny's stomach. "Hello in there! It's daddy! I can't wait to meet you! I'm going to teach you how to play Quidditch ad exploding snap…..we are going to have so much fun!" As Harry looked up and saw the tears puring down Ginny's face he said, " I hope those are tears of joy!" She nodded. "Let's go tell your parents!" He said grabbing her hands, "Ron and Hermione are there too! They will be so excited!" As he took her in his arms and started to turn to disapparate Ginny's earlier fears disappeared. She knew as long as Harry was by her side no problem was too big for them to handle and she couldn't wait to raise this child with him.

A/N Well this is the last Harry Ginny one I have written……do you think I should write more of their missing moments? And if I should what should they be about??


End file.
